Paul meets Percy
by ETGH
Summary: A quick one-shot about the first time Paul meets Percy. And of course, Annabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! If you have read my other story, Percy's Life on Olympus, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. School has seriously been crazy. And I'm brain dead. So I will be putting that story on hiatus for a couple weeks (or months) and will be posting this one shot as a way to make up for it. For those of you who like Paul, here you go!**

I walked into the elevator, waiting for it to fill up before pressing the button for Sally's floor. I smoothed my suit, making sure I was presentable for the fiftieth time today. Today was a special day. I would be meeting her thirteen-year-old son. Percy was a legend around her house. I could tell that she loved him dearly and would gladly sacrifice herself to save him. Though I have to say, I wasn't to sure about this kid. He had been kicked out of eight schools in eight years, had ADHD and dyslexia, and had been the subject of a nation wide manhunt a couple years back. I would generally label that type of kid as a troublemaker. Don't get me wrong – I'm giving him a chance – I'm just not sure what he'll be like.

_Ding!_ As the elevator's doors opened, I was snapped out of my stupor. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the elevator, turning left and heading down the hall. When I got to the door, I rang the doorbell, taking a step back and trying not to look nervous, though I think I failed miserably. Suddenly, I was able to hear voices.

"Seaweed Brain, who is that?" That one sounded like it belonged to a girl, but Sally hadn't ever mentioned having a daughter and I knew by instinct that it wasn't Sally either.

"Oh shoot!" That was definitely a boy. Maybe this Seaweed Brain the girl had mentioned? "I forgot! My mom said her _friend_ (he said friend with loathing in his voice, but I wasn't quite sure why) Paul Blofis was coming over today!"

And then, "Percy! Will you please get the door?" _That_ was Sally. The woman I love. I relaxed slightly, knowing that as long as she was here nothing bad could happen, and stepped forward again. As soon as I did, the door opened. Standing there in the doorway was a boy who looked to be around the age of thirteen, and was tall for his age, with messy black hair and deep sea green eyes. He had a grey streak in his hair. (At the age of thirteen? Was it some new kind of fad?)

"Hi," I said, "I'm Paul Blofis, your mom's boyfriend." I took another step forward and reached out, intending to shake hands. Instead, he just looked at me. His eyes were intimidating, and his body language clearly showed that he didn't want to shake hands. I sized him up then, getting my first clear look at him. He had well defined muscles, and clear, sharp features. Most of the girls in my English classes would define him as hot. I was suddenly a little bit scared. My instincts were screaming at me: 'this guy is dangerous! Stay away!' I didn't really know what to do when he turned around and stalked back into the kitchen, so I just stood there, hovering in the doorway until Sally called me into the house.

Once inside the living room, I realized that there _was_ another person in the house. She had long blonde hair, which was lightly curled. Her eyes, a stunning, stormy grey, were intimidating. She looked as if she were analyzing my weak spots, the ways she could take me down. And then I noticed the grey streak that she too had in her hair. (Definitely a fad, I decided.)

I approached her, hoping she'd be a little friendlier than Percy had. "Hi, I'm Paul Blofis." I held out my hand, waiting for her to shake it. Instead, she simply replied, "Hi. I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." Finally, I retracted my hand. I sat down, drumming my fingers on my thigh.

"I'm sorry if Percy was a little rude." I jumped – I hadn't been expecting her to say anything, much less apologize for Percy. "He's lost a couple friends recently, and hasn't quite recovered yet."

I knew then that I would get along with Annabeth, and when Sally came into the room with her son, all the while scolding him, I registered the fact that Percy might not be as bad as I originally thought he would be.

And that was the first time I ever met Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. So I'm really sorry about not updating. I have no excuses. Enjoy this additional one shot before I go to Germany for two weeks! I promise I'll try to update more. Oh, yeah, if you have any story ideas, PM me.**

The first time I met Thalia was a completely different story. Percy and I were sitting on the couch, watching the Yankees play, when lightning struck just outside. Percy jumped.

"Mom," he called, "we're going to have company!"

Sally appeared in the living room, gathering all of the breakables into her arms and shoving them into a cabinet. Percy got up as well, and had just started to help her, when a loud, authoritative voice called, "Honey, I'm HOOOOOOMME!"

'Who's that?', I asked myself, as Percy yelled back, "I'm not your honey, and this is not your house!"

"Oh, I know that, Kelp Head," the mysterious voice replied. "I'm just trying to annoy you. Besides, in a way, this is my house too."

"You're always welcome, Thalia, sweetheart," Sally said. "It's so lovely to see you." Thalia? Wasn't she a daughter of Zeus who got turned into a tree? If so, what was she doing here now?

"Pinecone Face, you interrupted the game. The Yankees are winning!" Percy sounded highly annoyed. If it were I, I would not be irritating him like this. And then the mystery person came into view. She looked about fifteen, though I got the feeling she was much older. She was tall, about 5'6", with short black hair and electric blue eyes. She had a punk look about her, with black makeup and spiky hair, though the look was ruined by her silver jacket and tiara. She had this glow about her, a healthy silver aura. I wasn't sure what that was about, but she looked nice enough.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company," she stated, stretching out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Thalia, Percy's cousin."

"We don't, Pinecone Face," Percy quickly cut in, "this is my step-father, Paul Blofis. Paul, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis."

"Well, then. Guess I haven't been around much. Nice to meet you, Paul Blowfish. I just came over to pick Percy up. Perce, Chiron wants you at camp." With that, she jumped on the couch, landing on top of all of the china and glass pieces Sally had put there. Smash! 'There went at least a thousand bucks,' I told myself. Sally winced, and ran over to help Thalia up and collect the broken pieces.

"I'm sorry, Ms. J. I'll help clean up." And that was my first time talking to Thalia Grace.


End file.
